


Pretty Boy

by SenpaiJecho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jungwoo es bonito, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, pero bien bonis, uwu, y bastante inadvertido, y bien enamorado, yukhei es como pendejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiJecho/pseuds/SenpaiJecho
Summary: A Lucas le encantaba ese chico lindo, pero no sabía cómo invitarlo a salir.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pretty Boy

Y allí iba de nuevo, ese chico de la hermosa sonrisa y suave voz. Un días más entraba a esa cafetería, tan animado como siempre, ordenando una vez más ese café que había estado pidiendo desde el primer día que había llegado. Y, como cada día, Lucas intentaba no sonrojarse ni sonreír como idiota mientras tomaba su orden y escribía su nombre en el vaso. Ya ni siquiera tenía que pedirle su nombre, porque lo había memorizado desde el primer día que se lo había dicho: Jungwoo, un nombre tan bonito como él.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto: sus facciones tan finas, rellenos labios color rosa, sonrisa dulce. Lucas se congeló al ver a ese chico lindo frente a él, hasta que este agitó su mano frente a sus ojos para llamar su atención. Reaccionó y se disculpó por su actitud, y allí fue cuando escuchó al muchacho reír y el chino pudo jurar que jamás había escuchado algo tan hermoso en su vida; era tan suave y melodiosa como su voz cuando hablaba. Escuchó esa bonita risa una vez más cuando le pidió deletrear su nombre para poder escribirlo en el vaso; dominaba muy bien el coreano tras vivir varios años en el país, pero a veces los nombres se le dificultaban, y los nervios tampoco le ayudaban mucho. Su sonrisa amplia se mantuvo mientras preparaba la orden y se la entregaba al chico lindo, e incluso horas después de que éste se había ido.

A partir de ese día, el chico comenzó a llegar a diario, solo o acompañado, a la misma hora y siempre ordenaba el mismo café. Luego de dos semanas, Johnny, su amigo que trabajaba junto a él, le había forzado a hablar con él, más que las usuales palabras para tomar su orden. Jungwoo siempre intentaba conversar con él sobre cualquier cosa mientras esperaba por su café, pero los nervios lo traicionaban así que para evitar decir alguna estupidez que lo pusiera en vergüenza frente a él, prefería dar respuestas cortas y cortar la conversación allí mismo. Ese día se vio forzado a preguntar sobre la laptop que llevaba bajo su brazo y el muchacho de voz suave explicó que debía hacer un trabajo para la universidad, lo cual dejó a Lucas un poco confundido; él mismo estaba en el último año de secundaria, así que supuso que ese chico era mayor que él. Siempre había creído que sería, al menos, dos años menor.

Confirmó que era menor que Jungwoo cuando este le dijo su edad, la cual resultó ser un año más que la suya.

Ese día vio a Jungwoo entrar a la tienda, y su sonrisa se amplió al ver que llegaba con sus amigos y todos llevaban sus computadoras son ellos; esos eran sus días preferidos, porque eran las ocasiones en las que se quedaban varias horas, y allí tenía más tiempo para admirarlo. Discretamente, claro, aunque Johnny siempre tomaba esas oportunidades para molestarlo e intentar ponerlo en ridículo frente a ese chico lindo.

—Aquí tienes, hyung. Espero lo disfrutes —Lucas le sonrió mientras le entregaba el vaso con su orden usual, la cual había aprendido de memoria: un latte de vainilla con crema chantillí y descafeinado (porque le gustaba el sabor del café, pero la cafeína lo convertiría en una máquina de hiperactividad increíble).

—Gracias, Cas~ —el chino intentó muy fuerte no derretirse justo allí ante el sobrenombre que el mayor había comenzado a usar para él hacía unos días. Era tan lindo y adorable que le tomaba demasiado control no sonrojarse al extremo—. Que tengas lindo día.

—Igual tú. Suerte con tu trabajo —asintió y cuando se alejó, pudo soltar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, como cada vez que le dirigía la palabra.

Se quedó tan solo unos segundos viéndolo caminar hacia su mesa y sentarse junto a esos dos chicos que lo acompañaban, y volvió a cumplir con sus obligaciones, limpiando la máquina de café y el poco de leche que accidentalmente había tirado.

—Ya, invítalo a salir de una buena vez —escuchó a Johnny hablando a su lado mientras secaba unos vasos de cristal y los ponía en su lugar.

Lucas rió tímido y negó con la cabeza. No era la primera vez que su amigo le sugería eso y que se negaba.

—Ya te dije que no. Ni siquiera está interesado en mí —se volteó y apoyó sobre el mostrador. Su mirada automáticamente buscó a Jungwoo y lo observó mientras este usaba su lengua para limpiar la crema chantillí de sus labios justo antes de sonreír una vez más. Casi suspiró; era tan lindo.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Has visto cómo te mira? —el mayor golpeó su brazo suavemente y rió cuando notó que el chico lindo le sonreía a Lucas y éste entraba en un momento de pánico. Se volteó para evitar hacer contacto visual con él de nuevo.

—Ve a todas las personas de la misma manera, como a sus amigos ahora —dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas aún arder y su corazón latir a mil por hora. Claro, de verdad quería invitarlo a salir y estaba bastante seguro de que no era heterosexual, pero se sentía demasiado tímido. ¿Por qué querría un universitario estar con un chiquillo que aún estaba en la escuela? Además, con su rostro tan angelical como el suyo, podría conseguir a alguien mucho mejor.

—Dejó una servilleta con su número el otro día —Johnny le recordó, acordándose con claridad cómo el chino se había sonrojado y comenzado a temblar a causa de ver el número y el nombre del chico escrito casualmente en ese pedazo de papel, y de cómo estuvo a punto de golpearlo cuando lo vio hacerlo una bolita y tirarlo al cubo de basura.

—Sí, pero pudo haberla dejado por accidente. Quizás era para alguien más.

—Dios mío, de verdad estás ciego, ¿no? —el mayor rodó sus ojos—. No lo conozco de nada, pero actúa como un chiquillo en una tienda de dulces cuando te ve. No trata a ninguno de sus amigos así.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro, ah? —Lucas le preguntó incrédulo.

—Cualquiera con un par de ojos lo notaría. El chico es extremadamente obvio, igual que tú.

—Yo no soy obvio —el chino protestó. Claro, se quedaba viéndolo varias veces mientras estaba allí, pero eso no significaba nada, porque siempre lo miraba cuando él no estaba viendo.

—Lo dice el tipo que justo ahora no para de verlo.

¿Lo estaba? Al voltear a ver a su amigo, se dio cuenta que, en algún momento, se había volteado de nuevo y había estado viendo al chico lindo. Ni siquiera lo había notado.

Johnny rió de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

—En serio no tienes remedio —le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Pero de verdad, invítalo a salir antes de que alguien más lo haga. No querrás perder la oportunidad de estar con ese chico lindo, ¿o sí?

Por supuesto que no quería. Quería poder ir a cualquier lugar con él, aprovechando que la primavera estaba en su momento y que los cerezos florecían por doquier. Quería tomar su mano, hacerlo reír, hablar con él hasta el cansancio, saber si sus labios eran tan suaves como parecían…

Claro que quería, pero no tenía el valor. Solía ser alguien muy confiado, pero había algo en ese chico lindo que lo hacía sentirse tan pequeño y vulnerable.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo, la verdad. Ni siquiera sé si le gustará ir a donde yo lo invite —preguntó, genuinamente inseguro y nervioso. Había invitado a salir a varios chicos antes, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo con Jungwoo.

—Ya, sólo sé directo y ya, o puedes dejarle la opción que él escoja a dónde quiere ir —le sugirió—. Yo hice lo mimo con Mark y me funcionó —ahora era el turno de Lucas de rodar los ojos.

—Sí, sí, pero ¿y si me dice que no?

—¿Y si no? Nunca lo sabrás si no lo invitas —se encogió en hombros y vio al menor bajar la vista a sus manos—. Y si te manda al diablo, pues es su problema. Él se lo pierde —al notar lo preocupado que en verdad estaba su amigo, sonrió y lo abrazó por los hombros—. Vamos, puedes hacerlo, y te puedo asegurar que te va a decir que sí.

Lucas alzó la vista al mayor y sonrió. Agradecía poder tener un amigo un par de años mayor que él, porque podía darle consejos y ayudarle con cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Decidió que lo haría, que se armaría de valor y lo intentaría. Lo peor que podía pasar era que Jungwoo lo rechazara, pero podría sobreponerse e intentaba pensar positivo. Le diría que sí, estaba seguro.

Aunque el día siguiente le trajo una sorpresa.

La sonrisa que había tenido en sus labios cuando vio al chico lindo entrar se desvaneció cuando vio que entraba con un chico que no había visto nunca: un chico con cabello negro y aspecto de conejo que no paraba de reír con él y mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se enteró que se llamaba Doyoung cuando tuvo que pedirle su nombre y escribirlo en el vaso. Trató de sonreír lo más que pudo mientras preparaba todo y pretendía ignorar como ese chico Doyoung no paraba de decirle cosas al oído, haciendo a Jungwoo reír.

Luego de entregarles sus bebidas, en vez de sentarse en una de las mesas, como siempre lo hacía, simplemente se fueron.

Lucas suspiró pesadamente, las palabras de Johnny diciéndole que alguien podía quitárselo si no se apresuraba resonaban en su cabeza. Quizás era demasiado tarde y había perdido la oportunidad de estar con ese chico lindo, todo a causa de su timidez e inseguridad.

Había comenzado a pensar que realmente lo había perdido cuando no llegó los siguientes días, pero un día se presentó de nuevo, solo, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo saludó con naturalidad y él se vio obligado a responder con falsa naturalidad, porque no quería mostrarse celoso.

Lo único que cambiaba era que Jungwoo no dejaba de ver su teléfono y éste no paraba de recibir mensajes, haciendo al chico reír. El chino solo lo observaba desde el otro lado del mostrador mientras esperaba que su compañero preparara el café. ¿Estaría hablando con él? ¿Estarían quedando para ir a una cita?

Las preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza que, cuando le entregó el vaso al chico, no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, hasta muchos segundos después:

—Así que ¿no vienes con tu novio hoy?

Se golpeó mentalmente en cuanto reaccionó, especialmente por la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Jungwoo. No solo había asumido que ese tipo Doyoung era su novio sino que estaba asumiendo su orientación sexual. Claro, estaba bastante seguro de su no-heterosexualidad, pero no era lo mismo que confirmarlo, que él directamente le confirmara ese dato. Se sentía como un imbécil.

—U -uh digo… e -em, ignora eso. Lo siento, no debí meterme en tu vida. N -no respondas eso —negó repetidamente con la cabeza y luego de entregarle el vaso, corrió hacia la parte de atrás, donde sabía que el chico no podría seguirlo porque era acceso restringido.

Allí, se golpeó la frente y suspiró. De verdad era un idiota, y ahora sí podía estar seguro de que Jungwoo lo mandaría al diablo por inmiscuirse en su vida de ese modo, o directamente dejaría de hablarle. De verdad la había regado en grande. Ahora solo debía quedarse allí un par de horas hasta que el chico lindo se fuera y esconderse cada vez que llegara.

Alzó la vista cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta y vio a Johnny entrar. Parecía molesto, o algo así.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —le preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Escondiéndome. ¿No escuchaste lo que le dije? Soy un idiota —se lamentó y cubrió su rosto son sus manos.

—Sí, te escuché y sí, eres un idiota por decirle algo así, pero bueno —lo escuchó suspirar—, quiere hablar contigo.

—¿Qué? —alzó la vista de nuevo.

—Que quiere hablar contigo, Lucas.

—Sí, te escuché. Pero ¿por qué?

—Qué se yo, pregúntale tú, pero me pidió que te llamara —Johnny se encogió en hombros. De verdad no tenía idea de qué era lo que le quería decir, porque el chico parecía muy confundido ante la pregunta y repentina huida de Lucas.

Resignado y sin mucha convicción, el chino caminó hacia la puerta. Quería quedarse allí hasta que la tierra se lo tragara, pero pensaba que podía ser peor si no salía. Además, en verdad tenía que disculparse con Jungwoo por haber dicho algo tan estúpido y entrometerse en sus cosas, cuando ni siquiera eran amigos.

Al salir de nuevo, vio a Jungwoo aún revisando su teléfono, dando pequeños sorbos a su café, y suspiró. De verdad quería poder tener la oportunidad de invitarlo a salir, pero luego de lo que había dicho, dudaba que eso sería remotamente posible.

Su corazón se aceleró una vez más cuando, al estar frente al chico, este le sonrió tan amable y dulcemente como lo había hecho desde el primer día.

—¿Por qué huiste así? —preguntó con una pequeña risa, confundiendo a Lucas, porque de verdad creyó que estaría molesto por lo que había pasado.

—Pues… —jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos y se encogió en hombros, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas—, por lo que dije. De verdad lamento haberte preguntado eso, no debí entrometerme en tu vida. La verdad no debería importarme con quien estás ni nada. Lo siento.

—Tranquilo, no estoy molesto —de verdad parecía no estarlo. Si fuera él, estaría furioso. Aunque claro, no creía poder enojarse con Jungwoo, con ese rostro tan lindo—. Solo me sorprendió un poco que preguntaras eso y luego solo corriste —de nuevo escuchó esa risa tan bonita. Casi creyó que podría derretirse justo allí.

—De todas formas, lo lamento. En serio no debí —agachó la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —Lucas sonrió. Al menos no lo odiaba—. Aunque si te interesa saber, no, Doyoung no es mi novio, es solo un muy buen amigo. No tengo novio.

El chino rápidamente alzó la cabeza y miró al chico lindo a los ojos, aunque se dio cuenta que fue un error, porque sintió que sus mejillas se ponían completamente rojas.

Aunque, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que eso había pasado, su cerebro sí estaba funcionando, pensando en el hecho que Jungwoo le había confirmado que estaba soltero, disponible. Sabía que era su oportunidad. Si ese chico con aspecto de conejo no era su novio, estaba muy cerca de serlo, por la forma en la que se comportaban juntos. Era ahora o nunca.

—Entonces ¿quieresiraverunapelículaconmigoalcine? —lo dijo tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en lo que iba a decir o cómo decirlo, solo lo dijo, dejando al chico frente a él bastante perplejo, por segunda vez en los últimos veinte minutos—. E -eh... d -digo, si quieres. N -no tienes por que s -si te incomoda o- —se detuvo al escuchar la risa del muchacho, aunque eso en vez de tranquilizarlo, lo puso más nervioso. ¿Pensaría que estaba siendo un ridículo desesperado?

—Tranquilo, sí quiero —Jungwoo asintió dulcemente y Lucas sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima. Sonrió ampliamente e iba a decir algo más, pero el chico fue más rápido—. Aunque, con una condición.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y tragó duro, completamente nervioso. ¿Acaso le pediría que no hablara tanto? Estaba consciente que a veces solía incomodar a las personas porque nunca dejaba de hablar y tenía un problema controlando su tono de voz en muchas ocasiones, además que podía hacer preguntas estúpidas e inapropiadas como la que había dicho antes.

—Dejarás que compre los dulces y las palomitas, ¿sí? —estuvo a punto de morir, ese chico lindo realmente quería matarlo, jugando con sus sentimientos de esa manera. Iba a darle un paro cardíaco allí mismo.

Sin poder decir nada más, solo asintió y soltó una pequeña risa. Ni siquiera quería saber lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas o lo mucho que estaban temblando sus manos.

—¡Bien! Tengo esta semana libre, así que llámame para quedar el día que puedas, ¿te parece? —Lucas asintió—. De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos, espero tu mensaje.

—Oh, espera —habló antes que pudiera moverse de donde estaba—. P -pues n -no tengo tu número —quizás no debió tirar esa servilleta, después de todo. Aunque, en su defensa, no creyó que fuera para él.

—Claro, olvidé ese detalle —de nuevo soltó esa risita tan linda. Podría escucharla todo el día y nunca se cansaría de ella. El chico tomó el bolígrafo que estaba sobre el mostrador y tomó la mano de Lucas, escribiendo su número en la palma de su mano, ante el desconcierto del menor, quien si siquiera supo cómo reaccionar. Solo se paralizó—. Ya está, así no lo perderás~.

El chico alto, de nuevo sin palabras, solo asintió y sonrió, su mano hormigueando; las manos de Jungwoo eran tan suaves…

Luego de eso, el chico lindo se despidió y salió de la tienda, y el menor no pudo evitar seguirlo con la vista. Johnny le dijo algo, pero estaba completamente ido, porque aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Sus mejillas estaban doliendo a ese punto de tanto sonreír. De verdad ese chico de voz suave y dulce sonrisa le había dicho que sí. Tendrían una cita.

De verdad era un idiota, pero uno con muchísima suerte.


End file.
